


You got love, you ain't lonely

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Drabble, Holding Hands, Human Castiel, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anytime somebody needs ya, don't let them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got love, you ain't lonely

Dean wanted to be angry when Cas showed up on the bunker’s doorstep dirty, haggard and _very much_ human. Especially after spending the last three months frantically searching everywhere and only turning up other angels that’d been just as eager to find his friend. Which, Dean learned very quickly that though he may have been momentarily upset, their intentions were all together lacking in the sympathy department.

Hell, Dean _should_ have been pissed and he probably would be later. But right now all he could do was sit silently at the kitchen table and stare while Cas shoveled Frosted Flakes into his mouth like they were going out of style.

The barrage of questions that rattled around in his brain, _‘What the hell happened? Where have you been? What did you do?’_ came to a screeching halt when Cas reached out with the hand _not_ pouring a third bowl of cereal to tightly tangle their fingers together.

The ease of the gesture, like it was something they did every friggin’ day, _which they most certainly **did not** , because Dean would’ve remembered **that**_ , had the hunter’s heart trying to escape his chest _Alien_ style.

And regardless of it being a giant, glaring mark added to the big ass, Dean and Cas - _‘Shit we can’t pretend to ignore anymore and now have to talk about’_ list, it still had to wait.

The more important thing, all that mattered to Dean, was that Cas was _here_.

Even if he was making a mess with milk dribbling down his chin as he ate all their damned cereal.


End file.
